Something To Fight For
by Fang and Altair
Summary: Max is your average street girl; tough, smart, trusts few people, and notorious among police (who have no record of her). She's got some friends and her own type of "family". But when trouble threatens to shake up her world, again, how far will she go to protect her family and friends? I know bad summary, but it's my first fanfic. All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I have decided to finally post this because ever since my friend **Harry Potter and Ezio for Life** read the first chapter she's been nagging me to put it up. Ummm... review please I guess. I don't know, I'm not much of a talker so these probably won't be that interesting. Oh yeah, some extra info that would probably help are the ages of the Flock:**

**Max-16**

**Fang-16**

**Iggy-16**

**Nudge-14**

**Gazzy-10**

**Angel-8**

**They might be off but that's how they will be for the story, unless everyone asks me to change it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man with gray hair and I do not get paid for writing this, as much as that be nice. If i did own Maximum Ride then Dylan would be dead and Fang, Angel, and Nevermore would all be different.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling. On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Max PoV

I ran through the streets as fast as I could, cutting through dark alleys, even jumping a few rooftops. I stopped at the end of one of these dark alleys that led to a street. I could hear the police getting farther away in their search for me. Well, not me exactly, just a homeless girl who stole someone's wallet right as a two officers turned a corner. They don't know who I am. Then again, neither do you.

My name is Max. Short for Maximum Ride. And i know what you're thinking. 'Were your parents drunk when they named you?'. Well first off, they probably were. But secondly, I named myself. After everything...happened, and I ended up on the streets, I decided I needed a change. I wasn't who I was before and never will be again. I can't even remember what I was called.

Anyways, 'suppose I should describe myself. I'm about 5'8", I think, but I've never measured myself so... I've got dirty blonde hair that goes a little below my shoulders and can be wavy or straight depending on the day. I swear it has a life of its own. I've got brown eyes. Not very exciting. My normal attire is ripped jeans, not styled that way, with a battered T-shirt, and either my black converse or combat boots. I usually wear one pair while trying to duct tape the other. But anyways, that's enough about me, I'm not that interesting. Back to the matter at hand.

As I heard the sounds of pursuit fade, I relaxed. Or, more correctly, got less tense. I started out into the street, wary of everyone around me. I hate crowds, or any small space. But i wasn't the only one on guard. Everyone was.

A glance at this place only shows the obvious. And while the obvious here explains a lot. It doesn't explain everything. Decrepit buildings, dirty streets, almost no color, trash strewn on the ground. But if you stopped to look closer, you'd start to notice other things, and they weren't exactly good. The quiet, almost sleepiness of some and the ones hurrying as if late for something are actually the ones hungover from last night and the ones smart enough to know not to stop for anything. The mound of trash bags at the side of a crumbling building had someone sleeping in it. Beer cans and cigarette butts littered the ground.

This was not a place where the rich hung out and had parties, or where families took their kids for a day. No this was the place where the addicts, the homeless, and the criminals lived.

It was also my home.

The people on the other side of Ripper's Woods called this place "The Vera", so I've heard. I don't know who came up with it, but I find it ironic, because vera means 'truth'. I guess this place is just a reminder to them about what's outside their perfect worlds.

By this time I had reached my destination. An old, run down factory shaped like an "E". I went through a side door, which I consider my "secret entrance"; only one other person knows about it. It led into a small room that I've turned into my "office".

There was a desk with a flashlight, a few candles, a couple pencils, and the blueprints of a building on it. In the corner of the office, leaning against a wall covered in dust and mystery stains, were stacks of other blueprints. At the other side of the room was a wooden door with no handle. If conversations in here needed to be private, we stuck an empty soup can through it.

I walked through that door and came to a larger area. The main part of the building. The floor was covered with mats, several tattered blankets, and a few pillows. on the mats were about 20 people.

A girl with dark skin and hair turned and yelled across the room, "Max you're back!"

At this a guy with strawberry blonde hair stood up and started walking over to me.

"Did you get anything?" asked Iggy.

"Just some old lady's wallet. Wasn't even worth the chase though," I said, pulling out two $20's. We needed more to feed everyone. "Any word of the Viper's?"

"No," Iggy answered, "It's weird. I think they maybe planning something."

"Probably are," I said. "But don't worry, the Darke Eagles will be ready."

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm the leader of a gang called the Darke Eagles.

* * *

**AN: Should I continue it? Please review if you want me to. I dunno if it's okay or not.**

**So there's the first chapter. Tips would be welcome since I'm kinda new at this. The next chapter will probably be longer. The first few will probably be kind of like introducing everyone, but don't worry i do have a plot.**

**3 reviews would be nice. Or something around there. I'm not that picky.**

**Well, bye for now,**

**Fang and Altair**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people of fanfiction. So this is the second chapter of Something To Fight For, obviously. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**Fun Fact about my weekend: **Harry Potter and Ezio for Life **stayed over my house for the weekend and we decided that it would be a good idea to try to do Henna. It came out ok, but this morning we woke up with it all over our arms and faces. Apparently we move a lot in our sleep.**

**Anywho, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Max PoV

Yeah I know. I put that on you a little suddenly, and you might still be in shock, but in my world you can't wait to do things until tomorrow. Because you might not be able to. So, best to just put everything out there. Well, almost everything. Hey, a girl's gotta have some secrets right?

After my brief chat with Iggy, my second in command and second best friend, I made my rounds. I talked to everybody in my band of misfits about everything. From the weather to what they dreamed of. I did this everyday to keep a connection with them, so that they would think of me as a friend and not just a leader. I also had to show them that I was still strong even when everything wasn't ok. At the moment we ere doing fairly well, but that could change in an instant.

When I got to the dark-skinned girl from before, Nudge was her name, she practically exploded with anticipation.

"OMG Max! Is it my turn? Ok well, I'll go anyway. So, I had this dream were I was in this deserted city, you know, it was empty and all that. Then this giant makeup brush started chasing me around and it trapped me in a hair salon. Do you think that means that I should cut my hair? Or that I need makeup? I know we can't get any but still. Wait," she actually paused for a breath here, a rare occurrence, "does it mean that I'm gonna get wrinkles early and that I won't have any makeup to cover them up with?! Oh no, Max! What do I do?!"

Yup. That's Nudge for ya. Worrying more about wrinkles than food. But I loved her anyways. She was one of the few people who could still make me laugh.

"Well, Nudge, I'm not entirely sure why a makeup brush would chasing you around an abandoned city. Maybe it's telling you to stop worrying about makeup so much. But really Nudge, you're only 14, I think you got a while before you have to worry wrinkles." I reassured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks Max. You always know how to help me. You know, you'd make a good mom someday."

I gave her an incredulous look. "A mom? Me? I haven't really thought about someday yet Nudge. I still working on today."

"That's okay. You've got plenty of time to think about it." she said and the turned to talk to Brynne.

I stared after her for a minute and then shook my head wondering where on Earth she got those thoughts. I turned to find my next vic- ahem I mean my next person with whom I could have a completely harmless heart-to-heart chat (yeah right) with, right behind me.

"Hey Gazzy." I said, somewhat startled. "I didn't here you come up. You been taking lessons from Fang?" I said it jokingly, but as soon as it came out of my mouth a wave of sadness washed over me. 'You were doing so well too. A whole day without going down that road' I thought.

If Gazzy noticed my brief change in demeanor he chose to ignore it. "Actually I'm creating my own ninja style. It's gonna be called 'Karazzy'. You know like karate and Gazzy smashed together."

"Well that sounds...interesting." I said. It wasn't the first time I'd heard him say he'd create a whole new style of something or other. And while I have still to see the outcome of these endeavors, some of his other... more volatile projects, shall we say, I have seen the success, or failure, first hand. "Did you have anything else that you want to tell me?"

"No" he said. Trying, and failing, to look like he and Iggy hadn't rigged something up when I was gone.

"Uhuh." I said. "Now where is it?" I gave him my you-better-tell-me-now-or-else stare. I'm still trying to figure out the or-else part, but it still worked.

"Under your desk." He sighed and looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry. But I was really bored and Iggy..."

"I know, I know. Iggy said it was okay. But you know, your little bombs are better off being used against the Vipers." I told him.

"Yeah. But the Vipers ain't been doing nothing since Fang-..." He trailed off there as I tensed up. "...Since a few months ago." He started again slowly. "Max?"

"I'm fine. Just go get Iggy and get it out of my desk. Please." I said, staring at the gray, cracked wall behind him.

He ran off, not even complaining. And when Seth came up to me a few minutes later, while I was still staring at the wall, he immediately backed off. I guess I looked pretty unapproachable right now.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy and Gazzy coming out of my office. I put a mask over my whirling emotions, I had to finish my rounds. I couldn't breakdown here, in front of everyone. So I continued to talk to everyone. Carly, who was my age, told me how Sarah and Mac had had a wrestlings match when I was out. Sarah won. Jake said that he had a dream about his lost puppy. And Melissa told me that she had a dream that she was stuck in Ripper's Woods.

I suppose I should explain somethings, before you get too lost. So, Ripper's Woods is a woods (duh) that separates the Vera from the "nice, respectable people". It's called Ripper's Woods because, rumor has it, that 50 years ago there was some crazy-ass psycho with an obsession with Jack the Ripper who lived in there. Anyone who went in there never came out alive. Their bodies would turn up a few days later in Jack the Ripper style. Hence the name 'Ripper's Woods'.

Their is one road that goes straight through Ripper's Woods. It's the Highway to Hell. Literally that's what it's called. All the suburbany people call it that because, well, the Vera ain't exactly Sesame Street.

You might have also noticed some of our... different names. Iggy ain't exactly common. He named himself and never told us why he chose Iggy, but I think it has something to do with 'ignite'. Because if you didn't notice from earlier, that's what he and Gazzy, his protege, like to do. Ignite things. You might have also discovered how Nudge likes to talk. We call her the Nudge Channel. Shortened to just Nudge. The Gasman's name is pretty self explanatory. He was born with some digestional **(A/N: Is that even a word?)** issues. My advice: stay upwind. There was one other name you might've heard earlier and you're probably wondering if I'm going to explain that one and the whole emotional roller coaster ride with it. But I'm not ready to get into that yet. I know, I know. I should move on, get over it. Being stuck in the past isn't gonna change it. But what would you do if your whole world was swept out from under you in one night?

* * *

**A/N: Well that was definitely longer than the first one. Hopefully they will continue to be long. Also, I have a question to ask you readers and reviewers;**

**Do you want Eggy or Niggy?**

**Imma leave that decision up to you people.**

**Uhh hmm... nope don't got nothing else to say so...**

**Bye for now,**

**Fang and Altair**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction. I am here with another chapter of Something To Fight For, obviously. Sorry that this one was a little late, I only got five and a half hours of sleep this morning. I blame **Harry Potter and Ezio for Life**. Cause I mean, it's not like we walked around a neighboring town yelling, wearing singing, glowing antlers and Assassin's Creed costumes. Psh what are you talkin about?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I did this last chapter so I'll do it now before I forget.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Max PoV

I decided to get some "fresh" air (read as: slightly less stuffy but full of beer and cigarette smoke). So I climbed up to the roof of the building and sat with my legs hanging over the edge (I know I'm a daredevil), staring at the stars. I hadn't done this in a while, just being on my own, calm. It felt almost as if nothing had changed. I have expected to hear the creaky door opening and the pad of quiet footsteps coming up behind me. I shook my head. 'Bad Max'.

So I started to think about other things. Like how the Vipers, a rival gang, had not been very active lately. That may sound like a good thing, but the fact was, it was slightly concerning. Mostly because they were always up to something. Whether it was raiding stores, stealing purses and wallets en masse (really I've seen them do it. It's slightly amusing but totally not fair to the victim), or terrorizing the Suburbs, there was always something going on with them. Until two months ago, when it all stopped. We hadn't seen a whisker on their ratty faces since. I had a feeling I knew why too, but I hoped I was wrong.

The next things on Max's list of never ending worries: food. The $40 that I had picked up today was okay, but not enough to feed us all. That means we will have to cut back on eating some more. Me, Iggy, and some of the other older kids went most nights without eating; giving most of the food to the younger ones. That was one of my top rules: the youngest get fed first.

The sound of an owl hooting broke me out of my musings. It was late I noticed. The sky was a deep black and the stars were shining bright. The sound of crickets could be heard. I stood up and brushed some dirt of my ratty jeans, as if that would make a difference. But as I turned to go in I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned back and saw a star streaking across the night sky.

'Hopefully that's lucky.' I thought for a moment before making my wish (that's what you're supposed to do right?). What is it? I ain't tellin you. It don't come true that way.

* * *

3rd Person PoV

A few miles away a teenager, wearing all black, sat on the roof of a white suburban house, watching the shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish before standing and, as quick as a shadow, scaled the side the house and entered a window a little ways down. He closed the window and disappeared into a room, seeming never to have been outside at all.

* * *

Max PoV

When I finally got back inside I could see that I had spent more time out there than I thought. Most of the others were asleep. I went over to Gazzy and saw that he had kicked his thin blanket off in his sleep. I tucked him back in and kissed him on the forehead saying, "Goodnight Gazzy". He snored in response. I checked on Nudge And saw her sleeping soundly, mumbling something about a giant marshmallow this time. As I made my was to the office I nodded to Iggy who was about to go to sleep.

When I entered the small room I lit a candle and sat at the desk. I sighed and ran my hands through my unbrushed hair. I felt tired suddenly, and I still had stuff to do.

I searched through the drawers of the desk and found the list that I used to keep track of the food. We added things when we got them and crossed them out once we ate them. It looked like Iggy had already crossed out tonight's meal for me because 2 cans of beans, grapes, pineapple, 2 cans of chicken noodle soup, and 1 box of rice were scribbled through. I really hope that Gazzy didn't have any of the beans.

As I put the list away I glanced below it and saw something that made my heart stop. It was a picture, taken last year during some holiday when we found a disposable camera. We took pictures and got them developed (I know a guy) to celebrate.

I was in the picture. Looking happy like a hadn't in a long time. My arm was slung around someone's shoulders and his around mine. He had black hair and black eyes and black clothes (you can tell what his favorite color is can't you? And for those of you that said pink, I pity you). He was smiling too. It was one of the few times he smile for anyone but me.

Grabbed the picture out of the drawer and was prepared to rip it up when something stopped me. This was the only picture I had of him. The only physical thing besides our leather bracelets to remember him by. My best friend who I will never see again.

I shoved the list and the picture back in the drawer and slammed it shut. I couldn't do this, not now. But flashes of that last night were coming back to me. And sounds too. Someone running here, police sirens screaming there. Until I was lost in the echo of my memories.

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to 'Lost in the Echo' by Linkin Park as I wrote this so that explains the last line. I know there hasn't been a lot of action so far. It'll hopefully pick up soon, but I just need to put some things out there so people will understand. And I hope that all you people out there liked the somewhat motherly side of Max. And anyone notice that little point of view change in the middle? obviously if you read it, but I personally think that most people know who it is. It's not like I was being very subtle. *hinthint-winkwink-nudgenudge***

**Uhh hmmm... Oh yeah so this chapter was kinda thinkish and all that with not a lot of dialogue... oh wait, there actually wasn't any dialogue :( sorry didn't realize that. there will be talking next time and you will finally figure out what happened to Fang. Or atleast what Max knows about what happened to Fang. There is obviously more than one side to what is going on. but wait, you don't know what happens yet... awkward. I just made myself really excited and i almost told you what happened.**

******IMPORTANT******

**Okay so last week I asked people to comment on whether they want Eggy or Niggy and only like 3 people actually did. And it's kinda important for my story even though it won't be as important as Fax. So please post in the comments on Eggy or Niggy :)**

**See ya till next week,**

**Fang and Altair**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry sorry please don't kill me! I know that this chapter is late but I've been seen the last few days. So to make up for it I made this one a lot longer than usual and Fang is in it :)**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Max PoV

_Flashback~ 2 months ago_

_I sprinted through the dark streets, trying to get to the source of the commotion. A full moon shone brightly overhead, the stars sparkled in the sky._

_'No no no no no' I thought. 'It shoulda been me. It shoulda been me.' It repeated through my head over and over. The others ran with me. Some were still trying to get me to stop, knowing that we would be too late. But still they ran not wanting to be right._

_Police sirens were wailing, people were yelling. The sounds got louder as we approached. When I could finally see the entire seen I felt like one of my nightmares had come to life. Yellow caution tape walled off a perimeter around the one story abandoned shop. Officers were everywhere. On lookers were milling about, wondering what was going on._

_I looked for them; for _him_, but to no avail._

_"Spread out and search for them." I turned and ordered the others. "But don't get caught by the police."_

_Most of them nodded and ran off, each with a partner, Iggy and Nudge, Melissa and Marisa, Mac and Seth. Just as we taught them. And now it was time for me to look for _my_ partner._

_Drew had stayed behind and stepped towards me. "Max..." He trailed off. But he didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew what he was going to say, that we couldn't do anything, but I didn't want to here it._

_"Just go." He hesitated for a second before going with Seth to search._

_I went back to scanning the crowd, but I saw no sign of the hostages or my second in command._

_I moved closer to the front of the crowd, trying to get a better look over the tape. Red, white, and blue lights flickered off the gray walls in the semi-darkness and half blinded me._

_A police officer and policewoman walked out the front door and I moved out of their line of sight as they got closer to the tape._

_"What do we think happened here Anne?" That was the policeman. He was blonde and had glasses. His name tag said Jeb Batchelder, Chief of Police. 'Why would the Chief of Police be here?' I thought._

_I turned my attention to the woman with light brown hair _**_(?)_**_ as she answered. "We think gang violence. Maybe they got into an argument over territory." 'Oh, I wish'. Her name tag said Anne Walker, Deputy Police _**_(Is that what it's called?)_**_._

_"If that's just it then what was so special about tonight?" asked Jeb._

_I realized then that something was up. I mean, besides five of my people being taken hostage and the rescue team getting caught. The Chief of Police (Imma just gonna call him CoP from now on K? oh wow C-O-P thats a coincidence) and the Deputy didn't just happen to be strolling around the Vera and just stumble across two gangs at odds with each other. And even if they weren't here when the police initially found this, there was definitely not enough time for them to have been called and drive over here. They would've had to have been here already. Waiting._

_I thought about what the CoP had said. 'What was so special about tonight?' Had they been tipped off? By who? Why? None of it made sense._

_I mentally shook my head. I needed to continue searching for Conner, Jack, Alex, Jake, and Leslie. I scanned the crowd more and even tried to peer through the open door of the shop. But with the police everywhere it was hard to see._

_I was just about to give up and go find the others when I saw something that chilled me to the bone. Two police officers walked through the doorway, pushing a third person in front of them. The third person was a guy, about 6' 2" with black hair and black clothes. I didn't need to see his eyes to know that they were black too. Because the third person was Fang, Darke Eagle Deputy and my oldest friend._

_And he was in handcuffs._

_End flashback_

I woke up in my office, sitting in a chair at my desk. My cheek was pressed against a drawn out set of blueprints of a grocery store on top of afore-mentioned desk. I sat up, part of the map sticking to me. As I pulled it off I realized that there was probably an imprint on my face now. 'Oh well, I'll just have to wash it off later.' I thought. 'And my hair too.' I fingered my rats nest of a mane.

I realized then that my desk was kind of a weird place to decide to take a nap and attempted to remember why I had fallen asleep here.

Then it came to me. The hostages. The police. Fang in handcuffs. That stupid Viper set-up that cost me a friend. And the Darke Hawks a deputy. I felt anger wash over me at what they'd done. One day it was the normal disputes over food and territory. The next they're kidnapping five of my family and telling us that they'll make us a deal if we meet them at some abandoned store. No forewarning, no reason why.

You see, I have this thing, when people mess with my friends. I don't like it. So yeah, I was gonna go down there and kick their skinny assess. But Fang, always being my guardian angel, said that he would go instead because I had injured my wrist during a fight. And him being him knew just how to get me to agree.

'Shoulda been you. Shoulda been you. Shoulda been you.' The mantra started again. I had gotten it to stop before by blocking the memory from my brain. I don't think that will work now.

The whole thing had been a set-up. A set-up to get me caught. The police got an "anonymous tip" about the meeting and were waiting for us. For me. But I hadn't been there, Fang was. He got Jack, Conner, Leslie, Alex, Jake, and the others that went with him out. But not himself.

That was the last time I saw Fang. My closest friend. The only one who understood me and knew what I was about to do before even I knew. The only person I trusted with my secrets. And he was gone. He was somewhere else, in jail, adopted. But I was never going to him again.

* * *

Next Morning

Fang PoV

I woke up to the ringing of an alarm clock. Correction: _my_ alarm clock. Two months and I still couldn't get used to the fact that I actually owned something. Guess that's what happens when you live with almost nothing for nine years.

I suppose you're wondering who I am. I'm Fang. 16-ish, tall I guess; about 6' 2". I have black hair and eyes. Black also happens to be my favorite color so you can guess how bright my wardrobe is.

Like I said before; I'm still new to this whole living in a house and sleeping in a bed thing. Me and my friends, who coincidentally happen to be part of the same gang, slept on a concrete floor with hole-y blankets (and yes, we did steal some of them from an old church).

Long story short: I got caught in a set-up and the last thing I saw before being shoved into a police car was the stricken face of my best friend Max. Or as the police know her: Maximum Ride.

Do you know how annoying police are when they repeatedly ask you questions that you obviously have no intent on answering? Very. It was as if they thought that just because they were police and "my elders" that I was gonna blab to them or something. (I know weird right?)

Anyways after the incessant questioning (mostly: What were you doing in the building? What other crimes have you committed?) I was charged with trespassing, stealing, breaking and entering, and some other stuff that I didn't listen to them list. (They only really got me on the trespassing part, the others they just assumed). A spent a month a some jail a few towns over and for the past month I've had this black thing around my ankle that is supposed to tell the police where I am. I guess I'm on some sort of probation or something.

"Fang, get up! It's time for school and you have to walk Angel to her school!"

That was Mrs. Martinez. She was the woman who adapted me. You're probably thinking 'wow she just adopted some random street kid?' Well actually she already knew me. You see Mrs. Martinez is kind of like the doctor for the gangs, or the Darke Eagles at least. Whenever we get hurt in a fight we go to her since we can't really go to a hospital. She is, very conveniently, a vet so she knows how to patch up wounds. Her daughters, Ella and Angel, helped too.

Ella is 15 and a freshmen in Noxville High. She has dark brown hair like her mom and is 5' 6". She wasn't one for blood and violence, but she could pull through to help others. She was a girly-girl and loved clothes. Which is why she and Nudge are best friends.

Ariel is an 8-year old prodigy. She's smart enough to be in 6th grade, but she decided to stay back with her friends. She has blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes you'll ever see. Which is one of the reasons why we call her Angel. But don't let her adorableness (I learnt that word from Nudge) fool you. She's really the spawn of Satan in disguise.

"Now Fang!"

I groaned and got out of my very comfortable, black bed. Don't get me wrong, I usually wake up early; old habits die hard, but for school? I don't think anyone has a very strong desire to be there.

I walked to the closet opposite my bed and grabbed a slightly different black t-shirt than the one I slept in and black jeans. Despite not having the lights on, and the fact that the carpet, the bed, and the walls were black, I could still see pretty well. The window opposite my door, that I always keep open, shed enough light into the room for visual needs. I don't know why, but I don't like to turn the lights on in the morning.

After washing up I walked down the carpeted stairs towards the kitchen, and smelled pancakes. 'Max woulda loved these.' I thought. The thought of Max sent a pang through my stomach. Knowing that I was only a few miles away and not being able to see her because of the stupid police.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Ella eating cereal at the granite-topped island. Angel was getting a bagel out of the toaster and Mrs. Martinez was making a sandwich for Angel's lunch.

"Hey Fang," said Ella.

I nodded to her in response.

"Oh good Fang you're up," said Mrs. Martinez. "You need to leave soon for the high school and you need to walk Angel to her school."

I nodded again and grabbed my coat. "C'mon Angel."

As I walked out the doorway I hoped that Mrs. Martinez didn't notice that I hadn't eaten anything. I'm still not used to eating a lot, and I feel sick when I try. Not to mention that I feel guilty whenever I eat because I think about how Max and the others were probably not.

As I walked down the driveway that led to the garage of the two-floor white house I heard Angel skip up to me. She was dressed in a pink dress today with two white bows in her hair. As usual she was smiling and as happy as always even though it was a Monday morning.

"Are you ready for school Fang? Because I am! Today we're supposed to go outside an catalogue butterflies."

As smart as Angel is she does still act like an 8-year old sometimes. I didn't respond to her question, but that was normal. She knew that I didn't talk a lot. It became a routine every time I walked her to school. She talked, I listened.

When we reached her elementary school she ran off to her friends and started chatting excitedly with them. Then she seemed to remember me and turned and waved. I waved back and as I turned around I saw some of the parents of the kids eyeing me. I guess they didn't like people like me around their children. I shook my and started to walk towards Noxhigh- oh joy.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a really long one. I hope it pleased you guys even though I didn't really like the ending. Did you guys like the part in Fang's point of view? I'm going to end up having a bunch of different point of views later on. Next chapter we get to see Fang in highschool. Yay!**

******DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT EGGY OR NIGGY******

**that's it for now i think. until the weekend then!**

**Fang and Altair**


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys no chapter right now. I don't that I will be able to update this weekend what with xmas and all. I'll try to make the next chapter longer to compensate. Happy Holidays**

**Fang and Altair**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you all probably want to kill me right now for not updating in like two or three weeks but in my defense- (list of excuses none of you care about imminent) well it was Christmas first off; that means good ol' family time and using my presents as much as possible, and probably the biggest reason: **Harry Potter and Ezio for Life** got Assassin's Creed III for xmas and we've been playing it a ton. Word to the wise: don't drop your tomahawk off a cliff, desynchronize and save without it, and then face like 15 why-won't-you-die templars with just a hidden blade.**

**Ok I'm done listing my excuses, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: oh yeah, I keep forgetting to do this. I do not own MR**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fang PoV

When I got to school it felt like something out of a movie. Or at least this is what I'd imagine it would look like having never watched one. Police cars surrounded the school and students just milled about everywhere. Some were scared, but I think most were just glad for the break from school.

The school itself was the reason behind this change in schedule. It's normally off-white walls were covered in graffiti and some of the windows were smashed in from what I could see. The most prominent, and slightly jarring, piece of "art" were the words 'Darke Eagles' written large and in black spray paint.

'Why the hell would the DE trash the high school?' I wondered. At first I thought that maybe they had somehow found out that I was here and were mad at me for not trying to get back to them (damn police). But I knew Max and it was very rare that she and the others did anything in town except scout and I had gone out of my way to avoid them, so as not to get them caught by the police. There was no way she knew I was here.

That only left one other option and it really didn't make any more sense: The Vipers. I know that they came into town more often to vandalize buildings and steal from houses, but unless they were stalking the high school I didn't understand how they knew I was here. And why would they pretend to be the Darke Eagles? They usually loved writing their name in big letters for the world to see. So what was different this time? And why attack the high school in the first place?

I saw Ella and her friends talking in the parking lot. She sent an inquisitive look my way, but all I could do was shrug in response.

"Hey Nick!" called Michael. He was leaning against his car in the parking lot, talking to Andy and Drew. They showed me around school when I first got here and where the only people that I knew. As for the Nick thing, the only thing I told the police was that my name was Fang and they decided that I couldn't go around telling people that, something about a 'bad influence'. So Nick it was.

I walked over to them, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that came with being close to authority. Michael had brown hair and brown eyes, average height, average looking, average guy. He was the type of person you'd forget easily. Andy had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was the shortest out of all of us, I was the tallest. Drew had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was another average guy. He was ok at sports, got ok grades, and was in the middle of the high school food chain like the rest of us.

"Hey Nick, you were in a gang once right?" asked Michael. That was a rhetorical question. The entire town knew that I was in a gang once. The only reason most people actually tried to talk to me was because they wanted to know what being in a gang was like. "Do you know anything about the Darke Eagles?" Michael stared at me expectantly.

I shouldn't have been surprised that he knew nothing about us. Neither did the police. Obviously we had done a very good job at staying under the radar.

I really hope that they don't actually expect me to start spilling secrets. First of all: I don't talk that much, as you might've noticed. And secondly: there's this little thing called loyalty towards friends. Yeah, it still exists.

"No."

He looked disappointed, but hell if I care.

"Well, do you have any ideas why they did it?" asked Andy.

I wanted to say something like, "Oh yeah, they're planning a bombing and wanted to get some credit by announcing it was them _before_ they did it" but something tells me that wouldn't go down well.

"No."

I could tell that they were getting frustrated with me, but so what? There were more important things in this world than satisfying a high schooler's personality; like the Chief of police stepping out of the car right now.

He looked tired, like he had been of duty and been rudely awoken. His tie was slightly askew and he had bags under his eyes. He looked around the parking lot taking the sight in. Then he saw me. We locked eyes for a few seconds; he gave me a hard look as if this was my fault (which, indirectly of course, it probably was). Then he turned to a female police officer and started talking to her.

"Hey dude, you okay?" inquired Drew.

I was silent for a second, still staring at the Chief of Police. Then I turned to Drew and, looking him in the eye, I said "Yeah, I'm good."

That's how you get someone to believe you when you lie.

* * *

Iggy PoV

Nudge and I were scouting in the Vera today. Kind of boring really since nothing ever happens here. But you gotta do what you gotta do.

We were walking along a white-picket fence street towards the school, you know so we would look normal; like two teenagers walking to school, when a police car passed us. It lights were flashing but it didn't really need them because at this time everyone was either at work or school. Then a minute after it passed two more followed.

I looked at Nudge and she looked at me, we had shared a look and both took off running at the same time. By the time we got to the school several more police cars had passed us and were already there.

"What are they looking at? I can't see over their heads!" yelled Nudge annoyed that she was not yet tall enough to see over the mass of people.

"It looks like a bunch of graffiti. I can't see if there's a tag or anything." I replied.

We pushed our way closer through the crowd. The good thing about a mass of people is that no one really sees, or cares, who they're standing next to. When we got to the front we could see the whole picture.

"Ummm, Iggy? Last time I checked we didn't have any graffiti runs." Said Nudge confused.

"We didn't."

"Then why…?"

That's when I saw the tag, the _real _tag, in the corner of one of the walls. No one would think much of it because it was small and surrounded by other, bigger, pictures.

"Look, over there in the corner." I pointed it out to Nudge.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" she yelled, "What the heck do they think they're doing, being us? We have rights you know, rights to our own name and they don't have that."

I noticed that some people were starting to realize that we didn't go to school here, probably from Nudge's screaming.

"C'mon Nudge, we should go. People are starting to look at us."

"Humph, fine," she said, "but-"

She was cut off from her impending spiel on our rights to go wherever we wanted by my hand. We didn't want to attract any more attention. I led the way back through the crowd, avoiding letting the police see my face. When we got to the street we came up I looked back.

I saw a wrecked school, a lot of moving people, and- _Fang_? I looked again, but I couldn't see the guy's face just the back of his head. 'Snap out of it Iggy. You just wanna see your friend again and now you're imagining him. At a school no less. Do you really think that it could honestly be him?'

"Iggy? What's wrong?" asked Nudge when she notice that I had not moved to walk down the street.

I quickly turned to her and gave her a tight smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just-… uh I just don't like being so close to the police."

"..Okay" she said slowly. It was obvious that I was lying but Nudge didn't press the matter.

"C'mon, we need to tell Max about this." I strode past her and motioned for her to follow. My mind was still trying to figure out what I saw, but I pushed it away for now. There were more important things to deal with.

* * *

Jeb PoV

'A bit of street art' they said, 'Just some spray paint really'. They failed to mention how much of it there was, or the smashed windows, the ruined lawn, and the ripped up plants. I was called on my day off to go to the high school for something that could have easily been handled by someone else. Sometimes I couldn't understand people. Not to mention it's going to cost a fortune to fix it all.

Oh, and we can't forget the fact that the graffiti was from a gang that is _completely unheard of_. Yeah, that's right. We think we have a handle on who's who where and BOOM! There's another one, kind of like rats. These 'Darke Eagles were either new or very good at staying hidden.

As I stepped out of the police car and into the chilly March morning I scanned the scene. Bored, complaining teenagers, impatient and angry teachers, a few worried parents and about two dozen police. I was about to turn to talk to Anne, but I saw a familiar face in the crowd; unfortunately.

It was that goth kid, the one who was in a gang. The one we'd arrested when we were trying to capture the infamous Maximum Ride. He was still wearing all black and he saw me as soon as I saw him. 'Could he have something to do with this?' I wondered, 'Though, his ankle monitor reported no unusual activity so it is unlikely'. I recalled that he had not answered any of our questions, or spoke at all except to tell us his name (what kind of name was 'Fang'). Maybe these Darke Eagles were his gang retaliating for taking one of their own.

I turned away, straitening my navy blue tie, and listened as Anne gave me the run-down of the damage.

"…eight windows broken, graffiti covering almost half of the outside of the school, most of the lawn dug up, twenty-eight plants pulled up, and seven very angry parents."

"Hmmm," I sighed, "Well it could be worse I suppose."

I was not eager to talk to the angry parents. They would be complaining about the safety of their children and wasted money. And all he could say was that they were doing all they could to catch the culprits.

"Can the school still be used? It wouldn't make sense to cancel school just because the outside was ruined." I asked.

"The class rooms are still intact. There was no damage inside the building," replied Anne.

"Then get the students inside to start the day. I will find men to help the janitors paint and fix the lawn. (**A/N: So I don't know if the Chief of Police would actually do that but lets just say he's being nice for a change)** And hire someone to fix the windows."

Anne nodded and went off to inform the teachers. I got into my car again and drove back to the police station. It was a plain, two-floored, brick building with a main set of doors in front.

I walked through the doors and past the reception area with white tiled floors and gray chairs. The elevator brought me to the second floor that held offices. Some were cubicles, some were actual rooms. Mine was at the far end from the elevator the oak paneled room was only slightly bigger than the others and said Chief of Police in black letters with Jeb Batchelder underneath on the door.

My office held a desk with a laptop, phone, paperwork, and many pens and pencils. On the wall next to the door there was a bookcase, only half filled with books of law, and on the wall behind my desk were certificates and awards. The wall adjacent to the bookcase had a window with a view of the street.

I sat down at my rolly-chair and began to call people to help with cleaning up the school. It was a tedious process since no one really wanted to do it. After two hours of listening people gripe about their _other_ jobs and how they _couldn't _just help out for a few hours, I was ready do sleep for a long time. And then of course I noticed how much paperwork I had to do.

So instead I opened my laptop, which was on the same document that I had been staring at for the last few months every night. Everyone had that one case that just never worked out in their favor; I guess this was mine.

Said document consisted of everything that we knew about Maximum Ride. Which was very little.

**Maximum Ride**

**Birth name: unknown**

**Age: unknown**

**Year of birth: unknown**

**Parents: unknown**

**Living relatives: unknown**

**Sex: unknown**

**Race: unknown**

**Ethnicity: unknown**

**Appearance: unknown**

**Notes: Maximum Ride is the name used by a juvenile delinquent who has been roaming the streets of Lower Noxville (the Vera) for at least five years. No record has ever been found of a Maximum Ride in any system, leading us to believe it is an alias. They have never been photographed or taped and it is unknown of their appearance. The gang with which their allegiances lie is unknown because if their affiliation with many members of a variety of gangs. The first acknowledgement of Maximum Ride was made by an arrested drug dealer, Lee White of the 8MO, when he said "At least this is better than getting caught by Maximum Ride". He would not elaborate on his statement. Several other convicts have mentioned this "Max", but would not divulge any other information. Perhaps they are afraid of Maximum Ride, but why it is unknown.**

Jeb was starting to wonder. The anonymous tip that led to the capture of the teenager, "Fang", said that they could get Maximum Ride too. This kid might know Maximum Ride, or at least about them. Hell, he might have even been in the same gang as them. Hmmm, could the Darke Eagles attack be connected? If Fang was part of the Darke Eagles does that mean Max was too?

Jeb rubbed his forehead from the oncoming headache. He could just be making connections where there were none. But he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that this was all connected, somehow.

* * *

Max PoV

I sat in my office waiting for the daily scouting reports to come back. The scouts were the ones who everyday, in pairs, went everywhere in the Vera, and some of the town, to gather the daily news. They were usually people who were good at blending in with the crowd. They brought in newspapers too. I could read and write a little when I ran away and my older friends in the DE taught me the rest.

Connor and Alex, both girls by the way, were the first to check in. "Nothing to report from the west side. Everything's normal."

Well that's a relief. The 8MO used to be prominent there. They weren't very smart; dealing drugs practically right in front of authorities, but they were ruthless. And annoying. Now though, ever since I set up their main dealer into an arrest after they intruded into our territory, they were very quiet.

Brynne and Gazzy were next to check in from the south side. The Brothers of Chaos (I know, what a name) who operated down there were up to there usual vandalism, stealing, and mayhem creating. Brynne said that they'd soon be overloaded with so much stuff that they would become beached whales. I never understood her fascination with them. But the beached whales that she drew where actually really cute (don't tell her I said that. I'd never hear the end of it).

Jack and Leslie came in from the north. "Viper's territory is quiet. I didn't even see any of the younger kids beating on the homeless guy by the old T-shirt factory," said Leslie.

"Still nothing?" I said as Iggy and Nudge returned from their scouting expedition looking anxious. Leslie shook her head and walked out with Jack. Before the door shut I saw him walk over to Brynne, 'Hmm'.

Nudge looked like she was about to explode. I nodded at her to continue before she hurt herself (it's happened). "OMG MAX! So, I mean, you know, there's paint everywhere! And the police are there too! It was like you-know-what all over again. I was sure we were gonna get caught. There were so many people. I don't think I've ever seen so many in one place! And gmfh-"

I sent a grateful look towards Iggy. The only words I got out of that were paint, police, and people. I looked to Iggy, expecting him to explain. But instead he just said, "You need to see this for yourself."

~~(Time Skip)~~

We looked on from a distance (wow that sounded creepy). According to Iggy and Nudge there was a ton of people outside earlier, but except for the unlucky cleanup crew there was nobody here but us.

"What the hell?" I said, "Who did this 'cause it sure wasn't us."

"We think we might know," said Iggy.

"Well then, whose heads do I bash in?"

"The Vipers."

There was a pause where I absorbed this information and stared at him in disbelief at the same time, I know, I'm a multitasker. Then, "What reason would they have to pretend to be us while vandalizing a school? They usually love taking credit for their work."

"We're not sure why. Maybe just to stir up trouble. But in the corner of one of the walls -it's covered up now- there was a green-horizontal snake with three bends and its tongue sticking out. That's their symbol," said Nudge. She must have been having a mood swing because that was one of the shortest speeches I've ever heard her say.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. Who the hell did they think they were, pretending to be us? Unlike some of the gangs around us we were nice, somewhat clean, and sort-of respectable… ok well at least compared to others. Were they jus trying to stir up trouble? To what end? Or was it just for fun? And why now? My head was starting to hurt.

"C'mon guys," I said angrily, "We need to have a talk with some snakes."

* * *

**A/N: I know that last line was kinda cheesy but whatever. This chapter easily was 1,000 words longer than the others and 8 pages (edited by A.B. now 9) on Word, but you guys deserve a long chapter. **

**And next chapter there will be a fight! Yay some action! Dr. M, Ella, and Angel will make an appearance too.**

**Did you guys like the different point of views? Should I just stay Max and Fang? Please post a comment about it.**

**And if you actually read my A/N's than please put what country you are from, or want to be from in the comments. (inside joke)**

**Later peoples,**

**Fang and Altair**


End file.
